


What I Didn't Know Then

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s03e11 Utopia, Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor comes to an uncomfortable realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Didn't Know Then

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a lyric prompt: "Wish I didn't know now what I didn't know then."
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

"These little humans you love so much," the Master commented one day, "Don't pretend you think they're people." It was one of those rare quiet moments when he had kind of run down, and he was sitting on the steps in front of the Doctor, who was sitting on the floor an arm's length away. 

The Doctor protested, of course, but the Master grinned, raised an eyebrow, and said, "She said you picked up stray dogs."

The Doctor shook his head, bewildered. "You're making even less sense than usual."

"Your little Martha Jones. She told dear Professor _Yana_ that you pick your companions up like stray dogs."

"She said that? She never said that." He turned away, but suspected that it was too late to keep the Master from seeing that the barb had hit home. The chuckle that followed confirmed his suspicions all too well.

"Too bad she's not here. Maybe we should ask Jack what he thinks."

It took a deliberate effort not to flinch. He took a deep breath. "If you didn't think Jack mattered to me, you wouldn't keep him."

"Wouldn't I? He makes your skin crawl when you're in the same room, that's reason enough. And I never said they didn't matter. I just said they mattered more like pets than like people, or rather that's what your dear companion said."

"She's mistaken." His mind was racing, trying to think of what he'd done to give her that impression.

"I don't think so," in that sing-song voice he'd come to hate almost as much as the harsh grating of the Daleks. Almost. He leaned in closer, and now it was a conspiratorial whisper:

"We're the only ones who matter. We're the only ones who are real."

"That's ridiculous." The Doctor leaned back before he could stop himself.

"You've killed more than I have. You killed _everybody._ Everybody who matters."

"I had no choice! You weren't there, you don't know, you could've _helped_ me, we might've _thought_ of something--" The Doctor stopped himself, too late, far too late.

"Tell me any of them means as much to you as I do." Low, steady, far too in control, considering that the Doctor was shaky from anger and the flood of memories.

"Of course they do."

"Look me in the eye and say that again."

The Doctor gritted his teeth. "Of. Course. They. Do." 

The Master grinned.


End file.
